The untold stories of Sephiroth!
by Mysterious Rai
Summary: My first series in making! I am VERY sorry about the incident i created the last time i submitted something but i hope to turn things around.


**SEPHIROTH'S STORY**

**PART 1**

Note if there is any thing that isn't right show me proof and It's changed.

In history there is a number of madmen including Hitler, Napoleon, George Bush Jr. and even God (what it's not my problem that made Adam and Eve). There is One who needs His sorry story. And it's called **_SEPHIROTH'S STORY. _**(cue the cheesy Jaw's music)

RAI man- It all started as a normal day well not compleaty.

RAI- Is that a FLYING HIPPO!.!.!

Some Cheesy narrator- Sephiroth is just a "normal" teen in a time before the death and destroction of

Final Fantasy 7

Sephiroth- with this next move I shall end you!!!!

Cloud- Not quite...

Sephiroth- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not the Omislash!!!!

Cloud- TAKE THAT!!!!

T.V.- GAME OVER

Sephiroth- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

RAI- haha

Sephiroth (shutting down the computer)- Dang you Cloud next time you shall taste my angered blade!!! But first I need to recharge my super thin Laptop.

Cheesy Narrator- Sephiroth is currently 15 years old and...

Sephiroth- who are you and why are you telling everybody my life story?????

Cheesy Narrator- Uhh I am a military scout?????

Sephiroth- Then die. Wait I left my sword in the closet and what kind of name is RAI.(looking up form the script)

BOOM

Cheesy narrator-a time portal opens up and someone who looks like tails comes out.

Sephiroth- I SAID STOP THAT!!!!

RAI man- RAI is the past form of me RAI man I am the writer of this Script. So you can't kill the Idiot one in this story. Ha!

Cheesy narrator- With that he jumped back into the portal.

Sephiroth- I found my sword but unfortunately my Gem is gone!! Also I thought I told you to SHUT UP

RAI- So what are we going to do ?

Sephiroth- Well I am going to set off on a Quest to find my Blue and Red Gem. And what do you mean "we"????

RAI- Well I am going to write this script so I need to go and write it all down correctly.

Sephiroth- Danm You!!!!!

Cheesy Narrator- That night a group of enemy troops snuck in and attacked them while they slept.

Sephiroth- I SAID... ohhh (0.0) Thanks Attack attack we are under attack!!!

Cheesy Narrator (looking at a pool of blood and gore)- Uh boss RAI is dead.

Sephiroth- Crud wait if RAI is dead then how is this being typed down as we speak???

RAI- AHHHHHH!

Cheesy Narrator(finding a hiding spot)- RAI comes swooping down beheading about half of the army against us while counting.

Sephiroth-I will deal with you later Cheesy. But I need to add some kills to my count. Also I need to torture someone until I find my Gem!!!!!

Soldier 1- I know where your Gem is.

Sephiroth- Ok, that was quick. Cheesy guard this soldier.

Cheesy Narrator- Whyyyy me

Sephiroth- Because I don't like you and, TAKE THAT ( a enemy soldier just died), and you need to, Ouch DIE (another soldier just died), This we'll deal with Soldier 1

Soldier 1/ Rebel- I am a Rebel. I was leading them off a cliff but accidently ran into your camp.

Sephiroth- Dang you!! Well fight then.

Rebel- O.K. but I am not a good Swordsman though. But I will try not to kill you, RAI, and Cheesy Narrator.

Sephiroth- How do you know our names???

Rebel- more than 1 person has a script.

Sephiroth- Dang you.

Cheesy Narrator(in hiding)- Well that battle goes on and ouch that is going to hurt. Rebel just knock a bad guy out with a blow to the head with the flat side of his sword. RAI and Sephiroth

are fighting back to back giving them not blind spots besides above them. Rebel is as good or better than Sephiroth and RAI in swordsmanship.

Sephiroth (ignoring Cheesy Narrator)- Take that and that. Ouch are you ready RAI????

RAI- Yes

RAI and Sephiroth- OVERDRIVE: DOUBLE SWORD SPIN

Cheesy Narrator- With that RAI and Sephiroth joined hands and begun to spin slicing off a lot of heads and chopping off many enemies to little bit sides pieces of blood and gore.

Rebel- Now my turn OVERDRIVE: SWORD WAVE

Cheesy Narrator- neat Rebel just sliced his sword and a beam of energy came out and spited a lot of guys in half. HOLY NO RAI and Sephiroth are coming right at me. Well here it goes.OVERDRIVE: TELEPORT GAS

Poof

Rebel(taking Cheesy narrator's job for now.)- He disappears in a puff of Cheesy yellow smoke Oh no I feel sick, that stinks...(pukes) Apparently Cheesy Narrator passed gas and just killed all of our enemies... And turned off our Overdrives!!!!!

Sephiroth & RAI- OMG That stunk.

Cheesy Narrator (feeling better)- That felt good, well Rebel I'll take my job back now and a new pair of pants... (().()) ATTACK WE ARE UNDER ANOTHER ATTACK!!!!!

Sephiroth & RAI- Not again ! Wait! Didn't we just kill these guys? STOP THAT.

Cheesy Narrator- THEY ARE ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!

Rebel- It's Resident Evil all over again.

RAI-It's more like Resident Medieval.

Sephiroth- And we don't have our overdrive's. DON'T YOU DARE CHEESY!!

Cheesy Narrator- Don't worry tank empty

????- Help... Somebody help.

RAI- Is that??? HOLD ON BUD!!

Cheesy Narrator- He chops through a pile of zombies and he saves the person and he found...

RAI- Essay!

Essay- Jimbo!

RAI- It's RAI

Essay- So what!

RAI- Can you fight?

Essay- No I got bitten and will turn into a zombie since you saved me. So dang you.

RAI- I try

Sephiroth- Sorry to break up your "Reunion" but unless you can "rekill" these people once and for all then FIGHT!

RAI- Lets do it!

Essay- WAIT!!!! I found these odd gems different pictures in them. They look like they can fit into your swords.

The Fighters ( Rebel & Sephiroth & RAI)- Lets go POWER UP!

Cheesy Narrator & Essay- They put a gem in their swords. Sephiroth puts a gem with a star in it. RAI puts a gem with someone running in it. And Rebel put a gem with a Big Sword in it.

Sephiroth- Take the power of the TERMINATOR!

RAI- Take the power of speed (with that he slices Ten enemies in half).

Rebel- FOUR!!

Cheesy Narrator- He hits a zombie into the air.

RAI (while jumping to the zombie)- I got it!

Cheesy Narrator- He jumps to the zombie and do an ELEVEN HIT COMBO followed by a slam to the ground.

Sephiroth- I got it!

Cheesy Narrator-Sephiroth bats the zombie pieces towards the other zombies and each one explodes in a mass of flying pieces of Bloody Gore and Flesh... Oh and don't forget the tons of rotten, decaying Gray matter and stomach contents.

Cheesy Narrator and Essay- Disgusting and sickening. Neat do it again do it again!

Cheesy Narrator- Next Day.

Sephiroth & RAI- SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE DAY!!!!!!

Cheesy Narrator- Nope.

Rebel & Essay ( just waking up from the noise)- Yawnnnnnnnn. What happened?

Zombie-Unnnnnnn

Everybody- ZOMBIE!!!

BOOM

Cheesy Narrator- Everybody attacked it at the same time!

Essay- Argggg the Virus! ( he falls down and his skin starts to turn grey)

BOOM

Cheesy Narrator- a piece of paper floats down from the sky.

RAI- I got it... It's a letter from RAI man!!!

Dear Everybody,

As you know Essay will turn into a zombie or worse piconjol (All scream NO!) But that picahju part is a very rare case. The only way to rid of the virus is to get a ...

P.S. You must find the cure soon because my power is weaking and I have wrote 10 pal ready!

See Ya,

RAI Man

Everybody ( screaming No stop)

Sephiroth and RAI- ok. Everybody we need to go to the next town for the anti virus before...I don't want to think about it. I said stop that!

Rebel- Ok I must now tell you my real name its...

Boom

RAI - Another note?

Dear Everybody,

Rebel is really a soldier named Cloud

See Ya

RAI Man

Rebel/Cloud- Dang you RAI Man

Cheesy Narrator- Hey I found a street sign.

Everybody - ?(o.o)?

Sephiroth -Hey its said that a town is right here(look up) DANG YOU RAI MAN

How come this town wasn't here last night when we were attack?

Cheesy Narrator- Years from now in a moon base a trio of people is sitting on the table with the answer of this question. Please read chapter 1 ½ to see what happens next.

Cheesy Narrator -Welcome back if you went to the side chapter. If not we go to the city.

Sephiroth - I hate you RAI Man...

Boom

Cheesy Narrator - A lightning bolt nearly missed Sephiroth.

Sephiroth -OUCH

RAI- Hey here's a bar lets go

Cheesy Narrator- one hour later and they see a sign for a Kereoke contest.

Sephiroth -Lets enter the contest

Everybody(besides cheesy narrator)- O.K

BOOM

RAI man- I will sing.

Weresheep & Flaming stick guy -We will be a judge

Arnold S. and George Bush Same here. A lot a lot of other judges appear including Aries

Cheesy Narrator -OK they made it to the finals and they are singing some new songs

RAI

I love you  
you love me  
we're a happy family  
with a great big hug  
and a kiss from me to you  
won't you say you love me to

Bush- I vote for RAI

Sephiroth - Kingdom hearts theme

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Random Judge "Ya"

Cloud- A song

There was a time in my life when I opened my eyes and there you were.

You were more then a dream I could reach out and touch you girl, that was long ago

There are some things that I guess I'll never know.

When you love someone, you gotta learn to let them GO!

When I dreeeeeam about you, that's when everything's alright,

you're in my arms, here next to me, foreeeeeever.

When I dreeeeeam about you, girl you never go away,

just close my eyes, wait for my dreams,

cause I still won't let you go.

Other people "Cloud, cloud, encore, encore!"

RAI man- Kingdom Hearts 2 theme song

In you and I, there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing,

In you and I, there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me?

So many ups and downs

My heart's a battleground

I need true emotions

I need more affection than you know

I need true emotions

You show me how to see

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary,

Where fears and lies melt away,

Music in time,

I need more affection than you know

What's left of me,

What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..

Melt away

I need more affection than you know

(RAIman's note- Lines in are actually reversed in the song .

Cheesy narrator- well here is the sitch the line up is well you decide. You can determine how part 2 becomes by Posting you comments and somewhere you mention who you want to win.

The Choices are RAI, Sephiroth, Cloud, RAI man or some random guy, After a while (and a lot of past) RAI Man will gather results and create the final half of Sephiroth's Story.

Weresheep (looking worried)- Where's Chuck Norris?????

Cheesy Narrator - The mystery deepens.


End file.
